<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Miss Perfect by NoirAngel011</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279457">Little Miss Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011'>NoirAngel011</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora and Amity talk, Alador Blight and Odalia Blight Being Assholes, Amity is practically Catra and Adora's love child, Autistic Amity Blight, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Canon Lesbian Character, Child Abuse, F/F, Good Siblings Edric &amp; Emira Blight, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Character, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora and Amity have a conversation about having to always be perfect and their sexualities after Amity accidentally breaks a glass at dinner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Amity Blight &amp; Adora (She-Ra), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Miss Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora was recounting a story from the day before when Melog had gotten into some catnip at dinner when it happened. Everyone had been having a good time, even Amity. Adora was quite the storyteller and Catra always had a funny quip to her words. They bounced off each other well and Amity found herself enjoying dinner for once in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity picked up her glass, taking a drink. That’s when it all went wrong. She went to set the glass down but slightly miscalculated because she was focused on Adora across from her. Her glass hit the side of her plate, falling over and spilling everywhere. As if that hadn’t been enough, it rolled off the side of the table in the time it took Amity to process what had just happened and fell to the ground, shattering at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone fell silent and all eyes were on Amity. Before she knew it she was crying, desperately trying to hold back tears she knew were rolling down her face. She got up and ran off without being excused, ignoring Luz’s calls for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raced up the stairs and down the hall to a storage closet. She knew that it was a room full of soft blankets and pillows and fairy lights. It had been transformed into a safe haven after the war, when it seemed like someone was having a PTSD attack every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slammed the door behind her and fell to the floor, crawling over to the corner where a blue pillow was propped up. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to curl in on herself. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was quiet in the hideaway. Not the deafening quiet of the dining hall after she had spilled her glass but a more comfortable quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But everyone was mad at her now. She had broken a glass and ruined dinner for everyone. She was going to get in so much trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard footsteps outside the hideout. She held her breath and tried to stop her crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s in here.” She couldn’t recognize the voice, not with her thoughts running at a million miles an hour. There was more hushed whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve got it. I’m an expert.” There was what Amity hoped was a playful bite to the girl’s words, but she couldn’t quite tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Amity recognized the boots that stepped into the closet. Sh evoked up to see Adora smiling softly at her. She shut the door behind her and kneeled down in front of Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Amity.” Her voice was so soft and sweet that Amity could almost believe for a second that she wasn’t in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked up, choking on her sobs. Adora moved a hand to the side of her face and carefully wiped her tears away with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Amity. Don’t cry, nobody’s mad at you.” That both shocked and confused Amity. She coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I-I broke tableware. And stained the table cloth” her bottom lip quivered as she remembered the white table cloth that had been covered in red juice. Adora’s smile never wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. It was an accident, you didn’t mean to. Nobody’s mad. The table cloth and glass can be replaced. We’re just glad that you didn’t get hurt.” Then Adora did something that Amity didn’t expect. She leaned forward and gently kissed the witch’s forehead. Amity gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna yell at me?” she asked. Adora looked confused, then shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not going to yell at you. Nobody is.” Adora moved to sit beside Amity. Slowly, Amity leaned into her side. “I get why you think that we would though,” Adora said after a few moments of hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Amity asked timidly. Adora nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to have, let’s say a mentor. She was like a mother figure to me, but she would get really mad anytime someone messed up. Especially me and Catra though. She treated me like I needed to be perfect and anytime I wasn’t she got angry. Catra was the same, but she was a lot less lenient with her. It still weighs on me a lot, all the pressure I had put on me my entire childhood to be perfect. It’s been a year and a half since she died but it still hurts, sometimes.” Adora absentmindedly rubbed Amity’s upper arm as she had her arm behind her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s ever hit the nail on the head like that…” Amity whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Adora asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your situation then. Who hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents… They’re the worst. They’re super controlling. They won’t let us choose our own friends or pick our own magic tracks. Sometimes if I break something they actually hurt me, but normally they just yell. They go harder on me because they say that Ed and Em are failures as Blights. It’s all about the name to them. The image. If I let it slip that I’m in love with someone who mixes magic, a human no less, they might actually kill m-” Amity slapped a hand over her face as she realized what she had just said. Adora studied her for a moment before laughing lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay. You have a crush on Luz?” Adora brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into Amity’s face away. Amity nodded shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” she said, voice barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, your secrets safe with me. Nobody here is gonna care though, everyone’s really accepting. Actually, I don’t think any of us are straight…” Adora trailed off in thought, trying to come up with one of her friends that was straight. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. “Yeah no, I got nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Amity both broke out in laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you identify as?” Amity asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lesbian,” Adora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?! Me too! You’re actually the first person I’ve ever told…” Amity looked down at their laps where their legs were pressed against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well like I said, your secrets 100% safe with me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… do you like anyone?” Amity asked. Adora began to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catra and I have been together for over a year now,” she said. Amity blushed and looked down at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know!” Amity defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, kid. I’m just surprised you didn’t figure it out when you literally saw us making out two days ago.” Adora lightly punched her playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to be rude. Culture’s different here.” They were quiet for almost a few minutes. “How’d you figure it out?” was her next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. Catra had to spell my own feelings out for me because I’m such an idiot.” Amity laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz was mine. I used to be a total bitch, you know. She was the only person who made me happy when I was at my worst. That’s how I figured it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora giggled. “Woah, you are like mine and Catra’s lovechild.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity went bright red before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Adora joined her soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls rejoined dinner after their talk. It felt like it took hours but in reality was barely ten minutes. Amity’s drink had been replaced and while the table cloth was still stained and would be replaced after dinner was finished, most of the juice had been sopped up and the glass was all swept away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora and Amity both retook their seats, joining back in on the conversation and swapping matching smiles every time they made eye contact.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes before she entered the room Adora was talking to Ed and Em so this warrants the Good Siblings Edric and Emira tag. the convo went a little like this:</p><p>"Is she in there?"- Ed<br/>"Yeah, she's in here"- Adora<br/>"Can we go talk to her? We know how to calm her down!"- Em<br/>"No, I’ve got it. I’m an expert.”- Adora (referencing Catra's nightmares and general PTSD; she's good at calming people down)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>